


[Podfic] Who Needs A Date When You've Got A Heather

by sophinisba



Series: Femslash February 2018 [10]
Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Friendship, Femslash, Femslash February, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: burglebezzlement's story read aloud: "When Heather offers to be Valencia’s fake date for her ten-year high school reunion, things between the two of them may start getting real."





	[Podfic] Who Needs A Date When You've Got A Heather

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Who Needs A Date When You've Got A Heather?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292485) by [burglebezzlement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/pseuds/burglebezzlement). 



| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/CrazyExGirlfriend/Who%20Needs%20A%20Date%20When%20You've%20Got%20A%20Heather.mp3) | **Size:** 12.4 MB | **Duration:** 21:52 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
